


Devil's Food

by CharlRhodes



Series: Chubby Prompts/Stories/Ideas [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - Future, Angst, Bad Friend Lydia Martin, Bad Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Bad Parent Sheriff Stilinski, Emotionally Hurt Stiles Stilinski, Evil Jennifer Blake, Fat Deaton, Fat Derek Hale, Fat Isaac Lahey, Fat Lydia Martin, Fat Scott McCall, Fat Sheriff Stilinski, Hurt Stiles, M/M, Pack Feels, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Side Effects, Spells & Enchantments, Stiles Leaves Beacon Hills, Stiles is Pushed Out of the Pack, The Pack is Confused, Weight Gain, chubby wolves, fat jackson, pack dynamic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-08 16:30:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15934208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlRhodes/pseuds/CharlRhodes
Summary: Ten years ago, Stiles Stilinski was pushed out of his pack and his town by the persons he used to call his family.An "accidental" encounter with Peter Hale showed him there was much more behind this.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 9/9/2018
> 
> Hey! 
> 
> Thanks for the feedback I received for this story.   
> Some of you implied this story was fat-shaming or fat-phobic. I just want to say it was not my purpose when I wrote this chapter and I am terribly sorry if you were offended by that. 
> 
> So I rewrote this chapter, hoping to mend that mistake. 
> 
> Also, on all the stories I wrote here I received comments about grammar faults and misspellings. English is not my language and it is hard sometimes to think in one language and write it in another. I try my best. 
> 
> Thanks for your understanding.

Stiles Stilinski had a pretty normal life. He had friends, great friends actually, a well-paid job and a nice flat in San Diego. At the first sight, Stiles was a perfectly healthy 27 years-old young man. He was going out with friends and being sociable, he was well appreciated by his colleagues and was pretty courted by San Diego’s gentlemen. 

On the outside he looked happy. But on the inside, he was still wounded by what he called « The Great Reject ». This event took place ten years ago in Beacon Hill. 

He used to belong with a pack. The Hale pack. There were Scott, his former best friend, Isaac, Jackson, Lydia and, of course, the Alpha, Derek. Around them gravitated the former Emissary, Deaton and Stiles’ own father, the Sheriff. For almost two years they formed a group of « vigilante », taking care of the town and its people. That changed when Jennifer Blake arrived in town. She was their English teacher in high school. She was a friendly, beautiful woman. Stiles always though that something was off with the woman, but everybody loved her. And Stiles had to admit the woman was a nice addition to their group, at first.

Then things changed. Stiles was more and more pushed out of the pact activities. At first it was Scott who forgot to send a text, or an impromptu activity without him included. Then one day he was not pack anymore and had to leave. His friends were ignoring him, even at school. His dad was always busy with work, but could always find the time for the other members of pack, even moved at the Pack house in the Reserve. 

If Stiles felt destroyed by this moment, losing the persons that were important for him, he moved. He created a new life for himself. He succeeded at college and had now a nice job as an engineer. Most of all, his life was now supernatural-free. No werewolf, no witch or kanima. Certainly there were some in his area but he did not care about that anymore. Still, secretly and deep down, he wished he still had his best friend and father to talk about his achievements, or Lydia for advices or Derek.

He once had a crush on the man, before he went with Jennifer. Stiles damned the Alpha because he was now having a type: tall and dark haired men. Especially if they were a bit larger than the Alpha. He would not say he was a chubby chaser, but he easily could admit he preferred his men bigger.

That’s why he was surprised when he saw a number with Beacon Hill’s county indicative left a message on his phone at home. 

Stiles almost fell of his chair when he heard the voice of the Sheriff. 

« Stiles, son, something happened. Please, come back… » Stiles hanged up before the end of the message, knowing very well he was about to have a panic attack. 

—————————

Stiles was a bit lost. Since he heard the message from his fath… the Sheriff, two days ago, he kept wondering what could be so important happening in Beacon Hill for the man to call him. 

After all, the last time they spoke, the Sheriff was kicking him of the house, saying he was ashamed of him and never wanted to see or hear of him ever again. It destroyed Stiles when he heard the man who was supposed to be his father saying such a thing. He was his last living parent and after that Stiles was alone. 

He had taken a day off to clear his head. He promised himself to stop thinking about this time. So he went for a jog. It always was a moment where the only thing he focussed on was the music on his hears. It was until he crashed again someone. 

He was surprised and shocked to see the body belonged to Peter Hale. 

« You should watch where you are going Stiles »

—————————

« So what are you to Stiles? » Peter Hale asked sipping on his coffee.   
After their collision, Peter offered Stiles a coffee, and of course, as Stiles never believed in coincidences, his curiosity got the best of him.

« I know you had not used this name for some time now. » He added. 

« Well, when you are denied by your father and your life ripped from you, you create a new one. You from all people should know that. » Stiles answered, not sure if agreeing to see the older Hale was such a good idea.

« So, what do you want? Because I am sure that this accidental encounter was more planned than anything else. »

Peter laughed at that. « Always so perceptive I see. Well, I am sure you know why I am here. »

« Am I. » He said, deadpanned. 

Peter put his cup aside and looked at the younger man. 

« I know you had your father’s message. What surprises me is why you are still here and not with them. »

« And tell me why? My father rejected me, my pack rejected me. Hell, your nephew gave me $80,000 to leave Beacon Hill. I was seventeen and alone. » He scoffed. « They said I was useless to them, so why would they need me? »

« I cannot imagine how you felt Stiles. Honestly. But it was not their doing. »

« What do you mean? » Now Stiles was surprised by the tone of Peter. He looked like he was genuinely caring.

« I visited them two months ago. And when I asked about you, there was a blank moment. Jennifer said mentioning your name was forbidden. While she was saying that, I noticed the pac did not reacted. Or at least that what it seemed. As if you were erased from their memory, but still, I felt resignation, regrets and panic in their scent. »

Stiles frowned at that. « I don’t follow you… »

« I had suspicions, confirmed when I discovered that Deaton was affected. So I made few calls and discovered that Jennifer Blake was in fact a Darach. »

« A dark druid? » Stiles said realising what Peter was implying.

« Indeed. So I suspected she was after the power of the pack. And I was right. For weeks I tried to find a way to suppress that problem. But the easiest was to knocked her down with me car. » Clearly he looked annoyed the solution was so simple.

« Really? » 

« Well, she was controlling the pack. And I think that if she had discovered my plans, I would not be here to tell you that. She would have certainly asked the pack to tear me apart. But, as she died, the spell broke and they were free. » 

« Still, how does that concern me? » Stiles asked looking unconcerned. Then he noticed the frown of the other man. 

« It was not your father that rejected you, Stiles. » He took the boy’s hand. « It was her. She was controlling him. She was the one putting the word in his mouth. She made them turning their back on you Stiles. She wanted to get rid of you. »

« Why? She just had to spell me like the others. » He still would have his father, his friends and Derek. 

«  My guess? Magic blood in you. Well, you can ask Deaton. But you really need to come. »

Stiles gave a though about that. He was pretty sure he was human, but the explanation of Peter was logic. Something must have been different in him for Jennifer to push him out. 

« Stiles, the spell helped her to feed with their powers for a decade. It was slow and non-violent, but it marked them. »

« What do you mean? » His father, was he okay? After all he was not a werewolf. If she fed with their powers, it would mean she was feeding with his father’s life-forces. 

« Your father is okay. » Peter said, holding his hand a bit tighter, scenting the boy anxiousness. « A bit tired, but he is recovering. Lydia’s too. But the other, well, they have lost most of their powers. »

Stiles looked at him, incredulously. « How is that possible? »

« They still have them, but not as powerful as before. They are mostly stronger than humans, but they cannot shift anymore. It is one of the side effect. Also, they regret what they did to you. »

« They should. » He said bitterly. 

« Yes, indeed. But you know now it was not willingly. They beat themselves for that. It has been a week and they desperately try to find you. Go back to Beacon Hill, Stiles. They need you. and if you are honest with yourself, you need them too. »

——————

Stiles hated to admit that Peter Hale was right. 

Given the circumstances, Stiles had to be there. But, it was still very difficult for him to face them. After all, Stiles had to rebuild and live a new life that never included them. Still, he had to be there. Peter talked about side effects and loss of powers. It must be quite difficult for them to adapt after ten years of captivity. 

And know he was in front of the the Pack house in the Preserve. He really did not know what to expect and what to say to them after ten year of no contact. 

He felt Peter’s hand on his shoulder. « Let’s go inside. » He said pushing the entrance door. 

They entered the living room to find the Hale Pack waiting for them, but Stiles had to double check the two things that shocked him. 

First, they still looked 17. As if they never aged. Scott, Isaac, Jackson and Lydia still looked like high schoolers. Derek still look mid-twenty and the Sheriff was still in is forties. How was that possible? What kind of spell could do that? 

Second, they were bigger. Lydia was now curvy, really curvy, like the plus size models Stiles saw on Instagram. 

His dad looked like a cop living cliché with his uniform strained on his belly. Stiles hoped that the much added weight, because his father seemed to weight around 270 pounds, was not affecting his health. Still, he remembered how they used to joke about the classic cliché of the policeman with is donuts. 

Jackson and Isaac were spend on the couch, their heavy bellies hanging on their thighs, said thighs pressed against each others. If the situation was not so twisted, not to say dramatic, Stiles would have teased Isaac about his cherub chubby face and mocked Jackson about his ex-jock look.

Scott was round, thick and wearing ill fitting clothes letting Stiles see a good part of the boy’s underbelly. 

Then there was Derek. Stile was not sure the man could stand up as he was looking so heavy. He was certainly the biggest man Stiles had ever seen. He was sitting on the couch, facing Stiles and Peter. He was wearing what Stiles could describe as a tent-size tank top, and elephant sized shorts. 

They were all looking at him, expectantly, but no one dared to make a move, scared of the reaction of Stiles.

« Oh. My. God. » Stiles said flabbergasted.If the situation was not so dramatic, Stiles would had laughed. 

He felt Peter’s strong hand pushing Stiles to sit on a chair fearing the boy could faint. 

« Well, I guess now I should have been more specific about side effects. » Peter smirked. « It’s going to be alright Stiles. »

Stiles looked at him incredulously. « Are you for real?! They look like baby elephants! How can you explain that to the rest of the world? How can people just stop ageing for ten years? » He exclaimed. « So no Peter, I do not think things are alright! »

He did not miss how the members of the pack flinched at his comments. Stiles immediately regretted his poor choice of words, because he would be an hypocrite if he implied he was fat-phobic. But the situation was pretty huge mess. First he had to endure opening old wounds by seeing his former family and said former family was looking more attractive to him than he would like to admit, especially Derek. 

« They were perfectly fine, physically speaking of course, when Jennifer died. The next morning, I swear they woke up like that. » Peter’s poor attempt of joking fell apart when Derek growled at his uncle. 

« Jennifer fed herself with their strength and powers, so they had to compensate with more food. She certainly used a glamour spell to hide the effects. Deaton is researching, but that is our best guess. But now we have to find a solution. Together. » Peter said looking at everyone. 

At Peter’s words, Derek got up, quite easily for someone of his size. « For now, we should talk about what happened. » He specifically looked at Stiles who felt more and more nervous. « Jennifer’s wrongdoing affected us all and we have a pack to rebuild. » Stiles saw the others, and even his father, nodding at the Alpha. 

« I don’t think I can. » Said Stiles, shocking everyone in the room. He saw Scott puppy face looking at him worriedly, his father crestfallen face and Derek disappointed look. He could not bear to stay in this house. He was so conflicted between running back to his comfortable life San Diego and throwing himself into their arms and mending their rocky relationship. He tried to get up, shaking, but stumbled. « I… I need time to… » 

Then he collapsed into something soft and warm before blacking out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Stilinski reunion

Stiles mumbled a few incoherent words when he surfaced from his slumber. His head felt heavy and the rest of his body was sore. When he opened his eyes and sit up, he realised he was laying in a bed and was not alone in the room. 

The Sheriff was sat on the edge of the bed, waiting for his son to wake up. Despite the added weight, the man had not changed from Stiles’ memory. It was cruel from the spell to remind Stiles of moments that did not exist anymore. The heavier man looked relieved when Stiles did not flinched back at his touch. Still, Stiles could see the Sheriff’s movements were cautious. 

« Hey kiddo » John said, smiling shyly at his son. 

Stiles ran his hand on his head, stretching a bit. 

« What happened? »

« You blacked out for a moment, but you are okay. We are all okay, son. » The Sheriff said stroking his son’s thigh. He did miss how Stiles’ head tilted when he called him son. But for now he knew the conversation they were going to have would be difficult for both of them. 

« We should talk about what happened, Stiles. I need to apology for what I said to you. I feel awful for saying you were not my son. I am proud of you Stiles and I will always be. I want us to be a family, like we were before all that » The sheriff felt his eyes water, since the spell broke he hated himself on how he had treated his son. He could not bear the fact he reject him, calling him worthless and useless. This boy was the apple of his eyes. He was so strong and loyal and missed the last ten years of his son’s life was heartbreaking for John Stilinski. 

« Please, say something son. »

Stiles stood stolid to the Sheriff’s admission. He once promised himself he would not let Beacon Hill and its people affect him like they did. « I don’t know what to say. »

He scoffed coldly, looking at the man before him. 

« I’ve spent the last ten years persuaded you were hating me. » He said with venom in his voice. 

John Stilinski got closer to his son, angry Stiles could think that. 

« It was not me Stiles! It was not us! » he exclaimed. 

That was when he saw the fury in his son’s eyes. In a blink of an eye, Stiles’ golden orbs became darker. 

« But it was your face! It was your voice! » He yelled. « I have spent endless nights crying not knowing what I did wrong. » 

His eyes were filled with tears and Stiles hated he could not hold them back but he needed to say to that man how much he suffers because of them. « I was alone and lost for so long and then I realised I did not deserve that. I didn’t want to be that person anymore. I did not want to be this scared boy living in regrets, so I pulled myself together. I went to school got job and met new friends. » At that time it seemed like an impossible task for Stiles but he managed to rebound. « I built a new life, without any of you… and I don’t think I want to give that up. » He said looking at the Sheriff, his eyes cold and so estranged to John. 

« Stiles… I am so sorry. » 

« I don’t know how I could include you in it. » He took a deep breath gathering up the needed courage to say it. « For all my friends know, I have no parents. I am not even known as Stiles Stilinski. I cut Beacon Hill and all of you out of my life, just like you asked. You can’t ask me to leave my life for you. »

John froze at that. They destroyed his son. They destroyed him to the point of denying everything that could have linked him to them, to a point of no return. John knew it, they had fights before, words were exchanged, but were always reunited. Now this time it was bigger. Ten years of resentment was too hard to forget, especially when you’ve spent said ten years forgetting you had a son. But still, John Stilinski would always fight for his family. 

« We can try Stiles. You and me we can try to mend things. It will takes as long as needed but I know we can be a family again. »

Stiles shook his head, tears falling on his cheeks. « You don’t know me anymore. The Stiles you knew don’t exist anymore, neither does my father. »

John got up abruptly and growled at his son. Stiles looked incredulously at the supernaturally golden eyes of the Sheriff. 

« I am your father! » The Sheriff growled, starting to shift as he was loosing control. The he realised Stiles was looking at him frightened. He hated to know his son resented him, he could not add him afraid on his list. 

« No, no, Stiles. It is okay! » He said trying to hold his son as he was trying to get out of the bed and run away. 

«You… You are one of them! » Stiles yelled at him, fighting back with all his forces, but the Sheriff hold was stronger. 

« Stiles, look at me! » John begged. 

The commotion between the two of them did not go unnoticed by the rest of the pack downstair, because few seconds later, the door violently opened, as Derek Hale entered the room. He was panting a bit and got some difficulties entering the room given his sides were rubbing against the door frame. 

« John, get out. » He ordered with his Alpha voice.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Sterek moment

The heavy man was staring down at Stiles as if the younger was going to jump on him at any moment. Stiles was staring at the wider man with so much venom in his eyes Derek almost did not recognise him. His eyes were filled in tears but Derek could see the boy was shaking «with anger.  « You bit him! » He accused the Alpha. 

« Stiles… » Derek did not have the time to justify himself when he saw the younger man jumping from the bed to him. 

« You didn’t have the right to! » He was hitting Derek, but he knew the werewolf would not feel a thing. Still, Stiles was punching him his vas belly. « He didn’t deserve that! » He yelled, feeling his wrists sinking into Derek’s fat. He kept doing that, he wanted to hurt him, to make him feel pain over the decision of biting the Sheriff. The pack had already overruled him when he said he did not want his father knowing the supernatural, and know they just dared to take it to the next level. The Sheriff did not deserve that! Even if Stiles was still mad at him, he could have died from the bite. Derek told him once it was better to bite teenagers or young adult because they had a highest rate of survival. This though, the death of the Sheriff, was unbearable to Stiles. The worse part was he wouldn’t have learned it if he hadn’t came back in Beacon Hill. « How could you! He was my…. » He felt the air pushed out from his lungs, and roughly coming back. 

Then he felt two strong and soft arm engulfing him, then a body agains him, a large hand softly griping his hip and the other one sitting him agains the bed headboard. 

« Stop, breath with me… In…Out…In…Out… » The voice said. 

Then he felt falling into the bed, the warm and soft body still on him and Stiles cringed tighter on it. His hand were fisted into Hale’s tank top and love handles. It felt comforting in a way. Stiles did not forget his anger toward the werewolf, but he was appreciating, in such moment of panic, Derek’s body. 

Taking few minutes to calm himself, Stiles detached himself from Derek and the man loosened his grip. At that moment Stiles realised their position on the bed. He was sat on the bed, Derek’s massive body astride on his own. The man heavy and soft belly was hanging on Stiles’ body while his head was resting on a pillowy muscle-fat man boob. Already embarrassed for having not only one but two panic attacks on the same day, Stiles was now abashed for feeling incredibly attracted by Derek Hale’s body. It was like he was seventeen all over again. He was this gangly teenager with a huge crush on the wolf. 

« I haven’t been here for more than six hours and I already had two panic attacks. The Beacon Hill’s effect. » Stiles joked, trying to hide his embarrassment, knowing the wolf could have scent it. Still, Derek did not mention anything. 

« I’m sorry. » He simply said, getting his body up facing him. Stiles looked up to a monster belly jiggling from the movement, and tried to look away before being memerized by it. 

« You’ll have to be more specific about what you are sorry. » Stiles said focussing on Derek’s face instead. 

« For everything. For biting your father. For driving you away from home. » Derek said simply. But it was not that simple! At least not for Stiles. Unlike the Sheriff who at least had remorses, Derek was still the impassive man from ten years ago, showing rarely (positive) emotions. 

« You didn’t drive me away. You kicked me out Derek! » He corrected him. Pointing his finger into his soft chest. « For God’s sake! You gave me money to leave this town! You told me I didn’t belong! You told me I was a burden to the pack! You told me I was unlovable! » He was yelling now. That was when he saw the werewolf flinch. At least he got a reaction from him. 

« It was not… »

« Yes it was! »

Stiles tried to rise, but Derek’s weight on his legs was preventing him from moving. He told the truth to the Sheriff, now it was Derek’s turn. « You were a great Alpha! You helped us, sacrificed for us and accepted us! You were someone I liked and trusted! I looked up to you! » Now Derek was looking really affected by Stiles’ declaration because he never suspected Stiles felt that way toward him. He never imagined Stiles could have had admire him.  « And you crushed all that! You broke me and destroyed my life! »

Then he saw Derek furrowing his eye, Stiles could almost not distinguished them as his round fat cheeks were pushing them, and his brushy eyebrows indicating his anger. The wolf was clearly pissed at something Stiles just said. 

« You were not the only one who got affected Stiles! » he snarled at the lithe man. « We lived for ten years in a lie! » He exclaimed, the fat on his double chin wobbling as he was talking. « I had a happy and good life with my pack and with Jennifer! Then one day I realised it as an illusion. How do you think we all feel? » He asked Stiles. « Sure we can’t forgive us for what we did to you because of Jennifer, but you can’t imagine what we are going through! Those past ten years never really existed, we have to mourn the life we had and build another one! »

« Welcome to the club » Stiles answered sarcastically. It was not his best move, angering more someone who could rip his throat with his bare teeth. He was really pushing on Derek’s buttons right now. 

« Stiles! » Derek was now panting from anger. His breath was laboured and was sounding more and more like growls. 

« No, no, no! » He laughed. « You did it to yourself the moment you decided to trust her. » Derek was stoked by Stiles now. He was hoping he misheard the man. « You made your choice Derek, you have to accept the consequences now! »

« I’m sorry we didn’t trust you! I’m sorry we voted to let her in! If I could go back in time I would change everything. I would have follow your instincts and killed her right away! That’s what you want to hear? «  The wolf said, pushing himself on Stile’s body, crushing him under his weight.

« Derek. » Stiles gulped as Derek’s hips were resting on his owns, his belly raising up and down own him as he breathed heavily, his face being so close to Stile’s he could almost taste Derek’s breath. 

« I get it you are bitter for what happened to you! You want nothing to do with us, fine! As you said you go yourself a life away from us! I won’t hold you back. I won’t tell you to stay. »

Stiles felt free when the heavy weight resting on him suddenly was lifted. He was almost missing it and wouldn’t had say no to few more minutes of being crushed by your teenage crush. 

« At least, give a chance to your father. He is the only parent you have left. » Stiles looked at him, hating Derek was stating an undeniable fact. «  I know you, you are not a cruel person. You can be vindictive, but you are fair. At least do that for you, you’d only have regrets if you push him away. » Of course Derek Hale was right. 

« As far as I’m concerned, you always were pack for me. And always will. »

And he just left. How could he leave after such a declaration?! This was the kind of things that made Stiles question and doubt everything. Why Derek would say that, he though looking at the wide man leaving the room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deaton explains the spell then more drama happens.

The situation in Beacon Hill was quite complex. 

As they suspected it, Deaton confirmed Jennifer used a glamour spell on the pack, making them looking normal while they did not age and put on weight. 

As the now obese vet highlight, she used an ancient and complex spell dating from pre-Roman Empire. 

At that time, Druids in Gaul, Britannia and Hibernia used this spell to control tribes and increase their powers to protect their lands while slow draining on the bewitched life-force. If, at that time the spell was wisely used for a noble purpose, a lot of druids used it for their personal gains during the Picts and Saxons’ invasion of Roman Brittany. They spelled entire armies to settle in the lands and create their own petty kingdoms all other the islands. 

When this settled down, basically thanks to Merlin and King Arthur, the Druids’ Council decided to forbid the use of this spell even if skids were noted during the following centuries. Nostradamus and Queen Catherine De Medici in France, Anne Boleyn, Cromwell being the most notable. 

Stiles could have spent hours reading about it since this form of magic was so interesting and gave a new view of world history. But right now, the main issue was to find a solution to the afterwards of this enchantment. 

The atmosphere in the room was gloomy when Deaton announced there was no cure to the side effects. 

The bewitched were froze in time. The spell stopped the ageing of their body while they were slowly getting weaker.   
If the spell were only used on the course of few months, a decade of spelling was unheard. They were certainly lucky to be supernaturals because that slowed the spell even more draining first their werewolves’ powers.   
That loss was compensated by a huge consumption of food. The glamour spell helped because they could not notice the weight gain and their youthful look, each signs being a sign of the enchantment. 

So the situation was still the same because, as usual, Deaton could not give real answers to them, especially when Stiles asked why he was not spelled like the others. 

If few days ago Peter mentioned the fact could have some druid blood, Deaton dismissed that though by saying it must be because he was only human and would have died from a long exposure to the spell so Jennifer had no use for him. 

The pack mostly agreed with the vet, even if, of all of them, Jackson voiced how Stiles’ defiance of Jennifer could have been a reason too. If Stiles was surprised that his former-bully ex-packmate took, in a way his defence like that, Stiles was still focussed on what Deaton said. 

His brain was overworking the theory of the vet but there was an issue Stiles could not understand. 

He understood that he could not have had survived ten years as Jennifer’s slave, he was human and unlike the wolves here who could compensate the loss of life force with werewolves’ powers. 

He could understand Jackson’s theory about Jennifer thinking and how he could have been a flaw in her plans for domination. 

He could understand that she drove him away from Beacon Hill because of that. 

But what he could not understand was the fact his father was bewitched by the dark druid. 

Before being bit, he was human. Stiles was sure of that. But unlike for the humans, he was affected like the wolves. So, it meant the Sheriff was bitten soon after Stiles’ departure. But Jennifer had been around them for almost six months before the changes occurred. So the only plausible explanation for it was…

« When were you bit? » Stiles asked the Sheriff. 

The room got silent. All the wolves, the banshee and the druid were looking at him, taken aback by this sudden question. They could not see the connection between the vet’s explanations and Stiles’ question. Only Peter could see the point of this, because he was asking himself the same question. Still, Stiles felt his doubts being confirmed by their guilty silence. 

« When were you bit? » He asked again. He could see the Sheriff holding his breath, and shivering a bit at the tone of his voice. 

« Son… » The Sheriff started. Most of the wolves, particularly Scott and Isaac lowered their head, shamefully. Stiles knew Derek was the one who bit his father. The two massive teenagers were obviously the cause of it. 

« There was a rogue Omega. » Lydia said. He could recognise the discomfort in her voice. It was the same one she used when she discovered the supernatural world and her banshee’s powers. It was not a tone she was using often, only when there was something she did not understand, and was ashamed to admit. 

Scott was looking at him with his puppy eyes, looking even more sheepish with his bloated face and double chin. « We arrived too late when he attacked your dad, man. » 

« So I bit him to save him. » Derek added, sat again on his armchair. 

« When was it? » He asked again, growing impatient with the teenagers who tried to delude him from what he wanted to know. 

The Sheriff got up, his uniform cracking a bit with his bigger belly pushing on the fabric. 

« It was the night of the Black Moon. » The Sheriff simply, but cautiously, said. 

« What? » Stiles deadpanned. 

The Black Moon was an astronomy term for the occurrence of an additional new moon in a calendar month, by opposition of the Blue Moon referring to two full moons in the same one. It was a common effect, but there was only one Stiles could remember an accident occurring during it. 

It was almost at the end of his junior year. He remembered Lydia taking him with Jackson to her lake house for a week to study. The others only came two days after. The he had heard about the ‘animal attacks’, the Pack only mentioned a werewolf entering their territory. Still, It was almost a year before they kicked them out. 

Again, this pack always had the gift to go on his nerves. For months they all hid that from him. His father could had died for God’s sake! And why didn’t they tell him the Sheriff was bit? It was way before Jennifer bullshit!

Setting his eyes on the source of that, he hold, for a second, his gaze before launching himself at him. 

He was still in the air when he felt his body collide with something warm and soft, sinking in it for a brief second before being grabbed by two equally war, son but strong arms. 

Isaac was holding him from behind, not in a hard way. The hold was gentle but strong enough to prevent Stiles from launching himself at Derek. Also, the ‘shield’ that protected Derek was none other than Scott. The teenager was looking at him concerned hoping he did not knock out Stiles when he bounced on him. That could have been fun in other circumstance, but Stiles was amazed by that. And now he was feeling Isaac’ equally larger body rubbing being him as he tried to free himself from the wolf. Despite secretly enjoying the touch of the wolf, Stiles could not forget that treason.   
When the wolves made sure he calmed down after poor attempt of explaining themselves on how they wanted to spare Stiles from excess stress, he went back to his motel in the outskirt of Beacon Hill, brooding about another betrayal and how he should leave them alone to deal with this.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles being a wise adult.

Few hours after leaving the Hale’s House, Stiles was driving back to San Diego. 

All the recent revelations were to much to handle in this damn town. The spell, the bite and the lie around it, the fact the pack seems to have him back and how gorgeous Derek Hal was. 

His mind was so conflicted at that moment. He did not really regret letting his rage free against them. After all they hurt him to an unimaginable point, but they suffered too. Derek was right. They lived for ten years in a fake reality. How can you live again after loosing ten years. Also, he realised how hard it must have been for his father. Remembering how you kicked out your son but not being able to do anything about it. Being so weak you can only obey an order that would destroy you. 

They all had their dose of suffering. And by the look of it, Stiles was the one who pulled through the best. Even if he was miserable for years, he managed to build and live a life, a real one which was still waiting for him in San Diego. Actually he did not know much of the pack member’s lives. He should have asked when he had a chance, but he was to busy yelling at them for their treason. 

He had though of this moment for years : the day he will see them again. He hoped they would have been miserable without him and would have begged him for his pardon. What happened few hours prior was not that far from what he imagined, but the feeling of power he though he would have felt was not here. 

Was he to proud or entitled to his sorrow to forgive them? Maybe. 

But he had to recognise he built his new life on a misunderstanding too. His father was not the heartless man he though he was, he saw the regrets and the love the Sheriff had in his eyes when he saw his son. Derek was not the failwolf, Alpha-monster he loved to blame for all his problems. If their personality changed because of Jennifer and if they were still the same teenagers he knew in senior year, Scott was still certainly considering him as his best friend. Isaac was still enjoying talking to someone of his past traumas. Lydia was still this popular it-girl who only let Stiles see her true genius character. Jackson was still this jock he loved bickering with while the former-anima trained him for the coming lacrosse season. 

The only one who had changed was him. He was an adult. An adult with a real job. He was not the same teenager the Pack expected him to be. But he knew the wolves were aware of that. 

Derek was right, he had good reasons to be angry, but they had too. And as Deaton said, there was no cure to their current situation. They just had to deal with it. Honestly he did not know what they expected from him. Of course he would have helped them if they were dying or other, but now it seemed to Stiles they just wanted to restore some kind of normalcy. But what was normalcy in such a situation? What was normality to Stiles now? 

——————

Stiles picked his phone after three weeks of hesitation. 

For the past weeks, he had though a lot about the situation but failed to find a solution to all his questions. 

His mood fluctuated. One day he was happy the next one he was angry. At first his colleagues and friends were worried about him. They gave him some space and proposed to talk of his problems. He had dismissed them all the time until, earlier that day, one of his colleague, Stan, yelled at him after he rudely talked to Josie, the intern. 

Before being coworkers, Stan and Stiles were roommates at college and they made a rule to tell each others everything, each one anchoring the other since then. So he was not really surprised when he saw him scolding at him when he entered in their office. « For three weeks we’ve been enduring your shitty behaviour! You don’t want to talk about it? Fine! But don’t reflect it on the others! Grow up man! You are not the only one who has personal troubles! »

He was right. He had to put things in perspective. They all had a chance to rebuilt their life together. Stiles would love to have his father back, his best friend back and, most of the other wolves. After all they have been through as a pack they manage to find their own happiness getting to know each others and bond. They could have that again.

So Stiles composed a number he could never forget. 

« Hey… » He said to the Sheriff when he picked up the phone at the station. « It’s me. »

——————

Their first conversation was brief. Exactly 2 minutes and 38 seconds. They just talked about how they were doing.

This phone call was followed by many others on the next three months. 

They talked about everything. The Sheriff wanted to know everything about Stiles’ live. From school to work, his new acquaintances, his love life and his habits in South California. Stiles was happy to tell him all about his life experiences, his different trips around the States and South America, how he met the whole team of the Angels of Los Angeles… Different moments he wished he could have lived with members of the pack. 

They also talk about the Sheriff. How he was doing, back at work and how he was dealing with being a werewolf, ten years younger than he was supposed to be and fat. Stiles and him often joked about the fat donut-loving policeman cliché John Stilinski had become, but he was glad to hear they did not really had any problems with adapting. John, Deaton and Derek were already adults so it was not really problem to resume to a normal life. It was different for Scott, Lydia, Isaac and Jackson. 

That was how he learnt, at Derek’s suggestion, they applied to university. They deserved to have another chance growing up and also it was something expected for people of their age. Certainly, Stiles though, Jennifer had kept them in Beacon Hill, denying them the chance to study and to pursue a career. 

He learnt how Scott reconnected with his mother. Stiles had always wondered where Melissa was and he was shocked when he heard she suffered the same treatment as Stiles. For ten years she was forbid by Jennifer to see her son and the pack. She still lived in Beacon Hill and working at the hospital. John told him how relieved they were when they discovered she was doing well, given the circumstances, and how the two of them were resuming their pre-Jennifer friendship. Stiles was also glad and to hear about Mrs McCall and admired how she managed to survive all those years. 

He was still unsure about the spell Deaton decided to create. It was another glamour spell making the people of Beacon Hill believing the pack always had been like that. Stiles was not a huge fan of this altering-reality spell, but understood how helpful it was for them. They were now allowed to live a normal life. 

————————

Baby steps toward normalcy were doing pretty well in Stiles’ opinion. He was still in San Diego and his relationship with his father was even better than it used to be. They were talking three times a week and Stiles was sending texts to his father reminding him to watch his cholesterol to what the Sheriff always answered with ‘werewolves don’t have cholesterol’ or a picture of donuts or greasy burgers the man could now enjoy guilt-free. It was their private joke and it always amused Stiles to see the Sheriff in his too tight uniform and teased him on how he made it easier for criminals to outrun BHPD. 

Also, after those three months, Stiles asked, one Thursday morning, to give his number to the other members of the pack. He was pretty sure the Sheriff was giving them full reports of Stiles whereabouts, but, at that moment, he though it would have been a good idea. But after hanging up with his father, Stiles panicked. He had not seen or talked to any members of the pack since his last stay up north. And by talking, he meant yelling. 

It was only four hours later when he received the first message. 

Your father told me you were an civil engineer. I was thinking about minoring in that. Which classes do you recommend? 

He had no doubt it was from Lydia. As he though about his answer and how to explain that it was more complicated than that, he decided to call her. They talked for almost an hour about college, classes and Stiles’ work before she started on their friendship subject. 

« You know you are still our friend, do you? »

And they talked about it. She let Stiles tell her about how he felt when they rejected him and how he rebuilt his life. She apologised she was not here to help him and to witness some important stages of his life. 

———————

The second one who sent him a message was Isaac. He was telling him how, with Jackson, they were going to the local college of Beacon Hill. He was going to study psychology and was asking for advices on how to make friends because he did not want to be stuck only with Jackson for the next four years. They talked a bit about Stiles living in San Diego and how fun is it. 

Stiles then asked him how he was doing, how he was coping with everything. He knew Isaac had some sort of fragility because of his father’s abuses. The teen often talked to Stiles about his lack of self confidence. Stiles was afraid it would be amplified by the recent weight change. He told Stiles he had nightmares about his dad bad mouthing him because of his weight before punishing him. He told him it helped the others put on weight too. The guys, and especially Derek, were helping him to feel comfortable in his own skin. Stiles was pleased to hear that even Jackson was keeping an eye on Isaac wellbeing. He really needed that help because Isaac was one of the people in this world that deserved to be happy again. 

« You know you can call me whenever you want Isaac. » 

True to his words, Stiles always picked on his phone at Isaac’s calls. Even in the middle of the night, Stiles would reassure Isaac when the teen had dreamt of people mocking him or of his father locking again in a freezer. 

———————

Jackson called him. It was unusual because even after the kanima episode, the two of them had never really talked. They interacted inside the pack and at school, but they never had long conversations about life and love. 

Jackson called to say sorry about all the things he could have said to him when they were in high school. He later admitted he was mocked because of his weight. It was weird to hear that Jackson Whittemore could have been bullied. Stiles still had in his mind an image of Jackson being fit, arrogant and vain. But now, Jackson was an obese teenager. He told Stiles he hated that. He hated the fact people could be so negative and mean. Stiles told him to be patient. School was almost over now and in few months he would be in college. Stiles told him how college changed him. At first, when he arrived, he felt out of place, especially when he met Stan because they were so different. He told Jackson how the became friends and how he started to bond with some classmates. He explained him how popularity was such an irrelevant thing in college.

« Yes Jackson, you are quite fat… »

« I am a whale Stilinski! »

« But it won’t hold you back because I know you won’t let hundreds pounds of fat stop you to reach the top. »

Jackson thanked him for the advice and asked if Stiles was still playing lacrosse, because he would love to see if Stiles had made any progress. Stiles agreed to play against Jackson if the wolf don’t crush him under his weight. 

« Damn, that was my defence tactic! »

——————

The only ones who never texted where Scott and Derek. 

His father told him that Scott and Melissa were still reconnecting after all this time. Stiles could understand, after all he did the same with his father.

He then learnt that Derek was working on different business around Beacon Hill. The Alpha was feeling responsible for Jennifer’s wrongdoings and vowed to make Beacon Hill a better place. Stiles knew the Hales were rich, but he never though they were rich enough to buy buildings, opening new shops and restaurant and to sponsor a new aisle to Beacon Hill’s Memorial Hospital. 

He felt incredibly proud of the werewolf actions, mainly because his father told him he looked more at peace and happier. He explained there were more bonding time between the wolves : dinners, sleepovers, trips etc… So basically Derek was becoming a better Alpha. 

Still, if Stiles was happy for the two of them, he was also bothered they did not contact him. Even if he use to love each member of the pack, the two most important for him were Scott and Derek. 

He did not have to explain for Scott. He grew up with him and stuck to each others during hard time. 

For Derek, Stiles had decided he deserved nice things after all the tragedies he suffered. So when Stiles was still in Beacon Hill he tried his best to show Derek the affection he needed. He personally made sure the wolf stopped being that scarifying idiot he was by showing him he had the right to be a bit selfish sometimes. He had the right to have what he wanted. He had the right to desire things. Stiles did not know if he succeeded, but from what his father told him, Derek was happier and that was the most important. 

Stiles hurried under the pounding rain. What a stupid idea he had this morning to go walk to work. As he was drenched, he felt relieved when he arrived to his floor, thinking about ordering delivery food for tonight and curling into his couch in front of the TV, he felt heavy footsteps behind him. 

« Hey Stiles. » The voice said. 

Stiles turned around only to find Scott McCall. The teenager was also drenched like Stiles, his white oversized tee-shirt almost transparent because of the rain clinging into his massive belly. He was looking happy to see him, but still cautious, after all the last time Stiles saw him, he was still angry. 

« Scott, what you doing here? » He asked at his fat ex-best-friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there!
> 
> Had another idea and wrote it. I really don't know where it could go honeslty. I am a huge fan of the fics where Stiles is pushed out of his pack but for good reasons etc...
> 
> I hope you will enjoy it and feel free to leave a comment or to add chapters to it. That would be lovely. 
> 
> Thanks!


End file.
